


Все в порядке, Дмитрий

by loverussia



Category: Arts & Sciences RPF
Genre: Assault, Bathtubs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Wetting, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 11:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverussia/pseuds/loverussia
Summary: После того, как Дмитрия Менделеева изнасиловали и избили, его лаборант находит и помогает ему.





	1. Нападение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's Alright, Dmitri](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129931) by [loverussia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverussia/pseuds/loverussia). 



Когда нападавшие вошли в лабораторию, Дмитрий Менделеев был взят врасплох. Они бросили Менделеева на пол, где они начали избивать его. Химик был беспомощен, когда его избивали. «Пожалуйста, прекратите это, - умолял Менделеев, - чего вы хотите?»

«Заткнись, если не захочешь, - командовал один из нападавших Менделеева. «Н-нет, п-пожалуйста», - умолял Менделеев. «Значит, ты думаешь, что можешь с этим справиться? Никогда». При этом его нападавший начал изнасиловать Менделеева.

Когда другой атакующий заставил своего члена в рот Менделеева, он все еще был избит. «Ты такая шлюха, ты это знаешь? Ты все это хотел, я могу сказать». Конечно, член Менделеева был полутвердым. Менделеев ничего не мог сделать, кроме рыдания, поскольку его жестоко изнасиловали.

В какой-то момент во время изнасилования Менделеев заметил внезапное тепло в своих брюках. Менделеев выискивал штаны из страха. Он не только заметил это, так как его атакующий указал Менделееву, сказав насмешливо: «Ты думаешь Вы великий химик, но смотрите на вас, смачивая себя как испуганный маленький ребенок. Как маленький ребенок. Вы не химик, вы - ребенок.

Они оставили Менделеев лежа на полу, все еще смачивающие себя, окруженная лужей мочи..


	2. Последствия

Химик лежал на полу, в окружении лужи. Передняя часть штанов Менделеева была покрыта влажным теплым пятном. Он намочил себя во время изнасилования.

«Мистер Менделеев, что случилось?»

Услышав этот голос, Дмитрий Менделеев медленно сел. Когда он увидел тень, он сжался назад. «Тсс ... все в порядке, Дмитрий, - сказал голос.

Менделеева напали, изнасиловали и оставили на полу. Он думал, что его нападавшие вернулись, чтобы снова изнасиловать его.

Вместо этого он увидел своего лаборанта, который едва избежал судьбы Менделеева. «Вы ... у вас был несчастный случай, не так ли, Менделеев? Все в порядке, я здесь сейчас».

Дмитрий медленно поднялся на ноги, заметно потрясенный атакой. «Тебе сейчас понадобится ванна, - сказал лаборант. «Ты мне нужен, чтобы помочь?»

«Пожалуйста, - сказал Менделеев, - мне бы это понравилось». При этом его лаборант отвез его в ванну.


End file.
